


Red

by Micutiethemitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Impaling on a sword, Mementos gone wrong, Slight Pegoryu and Pegoann, bc they're naturally this good for each other sorry u can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micutiethemitten/pseuds/Micutiethemitten
Summary: It happens so fast that Ann can barely register it.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in one of the Discord servers I'm in proposed the fic idea, and because I enjoy Angst, I wrote it. Sorry.

It happens so fast that Ann can barely register it.

It starts with them being surrounded, monsters towering above them and snarling menacingly, teeth bared and claws sharp. The group manages to kill two of them, and are on the last pair - all faltering in their steps, all weakened - when it happens. Ann attacks, jumps back and is unprepared for the attack from behind. She can hear everyone scream at her to watch out, and she screws her eyes tight.

The attack connects, she can hear it in her head, everything falling silent. The pain never comes.

She turns her head, and widens her eyes.

Blocking the attack is Ryuji, impaled on a bloody sword cutting all the way through his chest and poking out his back. Blood bleeds into the cracks of his leather, drips from the sword to the ground. In front of the male is the shadow, grin gleeful as it tugs the sword back just a little, pulling the silent blond with it, puts a hand on his shoulder, and whispers excitedly, "Your death won't prevent hers."

In one smooth motion, the bloodstained shadow shoves the sword deeper to the hilt and pulls Ryuji's body to meet it, twisting the hilt to make sure it hurts. The best Ryuji can let out is a choked off gurgle as he coughs up blood. Ann's legs aren't working. She can only watch as her boyfriend lets it happen. Sure enough, Ryuji is discarded, unmoving, and his chest lacks its natural rise and fall.

It's gone, she can tell. He's gone. She won't be able to press her ear to his chest and fall asleep to his heartbeat, won't be able to listen to him laugh whenever he teases her goodnaturedly, won't be able to laugh at him whenever he gets that stunned look on his face when they kiss. Her heart - bleeding, like his - is on the ground. Her vision is blurry, dizzy with pain, and tightly, she grips her whip.

Rage overtakes her, swallows her up and leaves burning hatred in its place, and she screams with anguish and anger. Within seconds, it falls, and even still, she beats it to submission, wanting it to suffer as much as she is right now. She kills them both singlehandedly on pure aggression alone.

It takes her a moment to snap out of it, but when she does, everyone is staring. She runs, scooping the boneless Skull into her arms and begging him to wake up. He doesn't even twitch, just bleeds onto her already red outfit and seems down to stain her heart. She's crying out his name, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping down. It splatters on the tails of his ascot, bright red like her outfit, as if the laws of the Metaverse already knew who he'd die for, who his heart belonged to.

"Ryuji..." She sobbed pitifully, hunching over his body and resting their foreheads together, clasping hands that don't clasp back. "Please... Please, come back. I need you, Ryuji, please..."

"Ann," Joker says calmly, and even she can hear how her usually unphased leader's throat is tight and hoarse. She feels him dip behind her, feels an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her in close. Ann lets him, whimpers brokenly, and lets them flow without caring who sees them. Joker's hands shakily wrap around the red ascot around Ryuji's neck, hook a finger in it and gently pull it off, gloves the same dark colour as her outfit. She feels her pigtails come undone, her long blond hair pooling around her shoulders and clouding her vision. Joker's gloves come into view, collecting it in a sweeping motion and pulling it from her face. Seconds pass. Ann sits there, listlessly.

When she gets back home and stares at her self in the mirror, tear stained cheeks and makeup a mess, she'll notice the ponytail Joker's styled it into, the dark red fabric tying it all together, the familiar texture and feel unmistakeable. It's Ryuji's.

Her bed is cold that night.


End file.
